


all those phenomena whose daily existence seems miraculous

by heyhi_ (greath0neybee)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Adoption, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homophobia, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Life, Parenthood, Slice of Life, money issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greath0neybee/pseuds/heyhi_
Summary: Jinyoung falls asleep again to the kind of sleep he never knew existed but mastered six months ago, the first nights after they brought Hyorin home: asleep but aware of every little sound in their apartment. Jaebeom calls itstaying awake with your eyes closed all night*Or: A day in the life of Jinyoung, Jaebeom, and their six month old daughter.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	all those phenomena whose daily existence seems miraculous

Jaebeom’s alarm clock wakes Jinyoung up too, but he makes no effort to move, barely opening his eyes for a few seconds to the hazy pre-dawn gloom of their bedroom. He feels more than sees Jaebeom get up, blessedly not bumping his shin _this time_ on the dresser as he walks to the bathroom.

A few minutes after the electric buzz of the shaver starts, a weak mewling cry breaks the silence of the apartment. 

Hyorin still doesn’t sleep past six am but she’s been sleeping a consistent eight hours during the night for the last month and Jinyoung feels too thankful to ask for anything more. 

He hears Jaebeom quickly padding towards her, shushing her before he’s even out of their bedroom. 

Jinyoung falls asleep again to the kind of sleep he never knew existed but mastered six months ago, the first nights after they brought Hyorin home: asleep but aware of every little sound in their apartment. Jaebeom calls it _staying awake with your eyes closed all night_. 

He comes to again when Jaebeom turns on the bedroom light, murmuring _sorry_ and lays Hyorin down on the bassinet next to Jinyoung’s side of the bed, that now is too small for her to sleep in but works wonders to keep her in while they’re also in the bedroom. Jinyoung whispers _hi_ to their baby, and when their eyes meet she squeals in joy, moving the rattling toy in her hands so hard Jinyoung worries for a second she’ll hit herself. 

Her diaper is changed and her tummy is full so she will lay there looking at her mobile and playing by herself without fussing for at least 15 minutes, while Jaebeom showers and Jinyoung sits up in bed, checking his phone, trying to wake up. 

He’s replying _yes_ to Yugyeom’s invitation to visit him at work today when Jaebeom steps out of the bathroom and starts getting dressed. Jinyoung ogles him what little he can in his sleep-drived barely-woken up state because they’re married, and he’s allowed. 

He remembers when they first moved in together, 23 and Jaebeom with his engineering degree fresh in his pocket. They fooled around on every corner of their two-bedroom apartment. One memorable night getting each other off on the balcony, drunk on rice wine and on their newfound freedom. They were pretty broke when they first moved in, but giddy to be together on their own terms for the first time and really that’s all they’ve ever needed. 

Now, standing up barefooted and wild-haired on his kitchen at 6.40 am packing Jaebeom’s lunch, JInyoung thinks he’ll be pretty sad when they eventually move out of this apartment. As small as it has become for their family of three, it’s filled with love and good memories on every single nook and cranny. 

Jaebeom appears in the kitchen wearing a suit with a freshly-changed Hyorin in his arms and buckles her on her bouncy chair. She whines a little but Jaebeom distracts her with noisy kisses and a loud toy until she settles down. 

He leaves soon after, kissing Jinyoung hard on the mouth and Hyorin’s forehead, murmuring _love you_ to the both of them. Jinyoung hums it back and watches him leave out the door, one last dorky wave goodbye making him snort.

For the next couple of hours he busies himself doing chores, moving Hyorin on her bouncy chair from room to room, talking and singing to her, while she chews her toys. When she starts whining and trying to sit up straight he has to admit defeat. 

Jinyoung places her belly down on her playmat in the living room. He vaguely recalls they used to watch TV and entertain their friends in here but now it’s littered with Hyorin’s toys, an assortment of baby stuff, and fresh laundry that needs to be folded. 

Every baby book he’s read and their pediatrician say she should be rolling on her own at six months old so he spends a good twenty minutes watching her squirm around until she finally does. He celebrates by cheering and lifting her up above his head, kissing her tummy and kicking feet.

“Hyorin-ah”, he asks, “did you know you are the best girl in the whole entire world?”. 

Hyoring doesn’t answer, her face furrowed as she tries and fails to grab a toy just out of her reach and babbles angrily. Jinyoung takes a picture and sends it to Jaebeom 

_She looks just like you when she’s angry <3 _

Around 11 he sits her down on her high chair and tries to see if she likes peach puree. First taste is a success: she makes a really funny face, then seems to think about it and decides she likes it because she laughs and slams her tiny hands into the plastic tray. 

Jinyoung coos and wonders, as he seems to do so every day, how he can love someone so much he feels like his heart is about burst and still be alive. He loves Jaebeom with his whole soul but what he feels for Hyorin is different, not necessarily _more_ , but different. 

His love for Hyorin disarms him, and he likes himself better for it. He wants the best for her, he would do anything and everything to make her as happy as she can possibly be. Even when it’s hard to wake up after six hours of sleep everyday for the last six months, it really isn’t that hard because she’s there.

Aside from loving Jaebeom this is the easiest choice he’s ever made, being her father. 

He hasn’t talked to his parents in four years, when he came out and they promptly told him to get out of their lives. He remembers the dull shock of it, before that their dinner he had parents and they loved him; after it, he only had a sister.  
He had to dropout of college because he couldn’t afford it anymore without their help. He was 21 and more than halfway through his teaching degree. He started living on Jaebeom’s dorm room and Jackson’s apartment, working odd jobs until he found a stable part-time job at a bookstore, and Jaebeom saved up enough to make rent. Jaebeom’s parents had payed for the deposit and for so many things that Jinyoung doesn’t know how he’ll ever repay their kindness. 

He remembers the first few months after his parents cut him off as a daze of hurt and sadness, then the rage that followed after that. Now it’s simmered down to a deep hurt that he doesn’t entertain very much, nor does he want to. 

Looking at Hyorin play with the peach puree and spread it all over her tray and the pretty onesie Jaebeom picked for her Jinyoung can’t help to feel so much love and at the same time, so much resentment towards his parents that he feels overwhelmed for a second. 

His phone pings with Jaebeom’s message

_What are you trying to say >:(  
Wait does that mean I’m as adorable as her because that’s impossible  
She looks just like you when she’s pooping <3 _

He laughs so hard Hyorin startles and starts laughing along with him. Her little voice happily babbling away fills every corner of their kitchen and while Jinyoung knows that that particular hurt isn’t going away anytime soon, he would gadly hurt a million times over, a hundred times worse, for the chance to be her dad. 

*

The humid July air hits Jinyoung in the face as they step out of their building. He takes a moment to take a picture of Hyorin in her pink bucket hat and sends it to the group chat. He sees there’s about a million unread messages before pressing send but he figures he’ll catch up as soon as Hyorin starts pre-school.

It’s a short walk to Yugyeom’s café. Their apartment conveniently located in a well connected area of downtown, but still quiet enough to be a good place to raise children. There are parks nearby and the pre-school Jinyoung has been eyeing is only three blocks away. 

Yugyeom works in a small and well hidden coffee shop that on the afternoons and weekends is packed with young, trendy people - ( “Ah”, Jaebeom _always_ says when they walk by it on the weekends, “Remember what it was like to be young?”. Jinyoung sometimes swears Jaebeom’s favorite part about being a dad is making dad jokes. ) - which means Jinyoung can spend a good two hours there distracting Hyorin if he makes sure to be there early. It’s not like he wouldn't be welcomed otherwise, but Hyorin’s carrier takes up so much space he ends up using two tables just to drink iced coffee and he feels guilty. 

Yugyeom's shrill “Hyung!” greets him as soon as he steps in and looks on fondly as Yugyeom hugs him and then bends down to pick Hyorin up. She looks surprised for a moment and stares wide-eyed at Yugyeom’s smile, who waits patiently until she recognizes him, and when she does she squeals and swats at his face in excitement. 

Jinyoung winces in sympathy, she can hit pretty hard, but Yugyeom doesn’t seem to mind, talking to her in a low tone while carrying her around the coffee shop, pointing at things and telling her what they are. 

Jinyoung sets up in a table near the back wall, the coffee shop blessedly empty.

He opens his phone again and decides to send Hyorin’s bucket hat picture to his sister. They’re not at odds but their relationship has been stilted ever since their parents cut him off. The first few times the spoke she only wanted to talk about their parents, desperate to fix their family, even though there’s nothing _to_ fix: their parents either accept Jinyoung and his family or they don’t. So he avoided her at first, not ready to revisit that hurt again and again. But it’s been easier, after she realized she was probably hurting more than she was helping, she offers to babysit everytime they speak and Jinyoung hopes one day they’ll take her up on it. Their parents forbid her from speaking to him but she doesn’t pay them any mind, she was the only person from Jinyoung’s family who came to his wedding.

They married on a windy October day, Jinyoung had just turned 23. 

Jaebeom’s parents, Jinyoung’s sister and their closest friends had squeezed together on the tiny courthouse. They didn’t own tuxes and didn’t want to spend money on them so they just dressed up with the fanciest clothes they had. 

Jinyoung had worn black dress pants and a blue blazer over a white shirt. Bambam had helped him with his hair and makeup, which he ruined fairly quickly by crying as soon as he entered the courthouse and saw Jaebeom looking handsome with his dark hair slicked back and didn’t stop until they both said yes and kissed for the first time as husbands.

Afterwards, Jackson hosted a small reception for them on his apartment, and Jinyoung doesn’t remember much about that day except that he was so happy he thought he would float away into the sky, only Jaebeom’s hand grip on his anchoring him to earth. It’s not the wedding day he thought he would have when he was young and secretly daydreaming about marrying the handsome actor from the dramas his Uhmuni liked to watch. And it wasn’t either the wedding he thought he would have only a couple of years back, when he was still in school studying to be a teacher and planning his life out with Jaebeom. 

They didn’t have much money to spend on it, only splurging on their wedding bands, but even if they had all the money in the world Jinyoung wouldn’t want a different wedding, wouldn’t trade their honeymoon spent lazing about in their apartment, staring at their matching rings in amazement, for anything. 

He is disrupted from his musins when Yugyeom sits down in front of him, Hyorin in his arms; his face serious. Jinyoung raises an eyebrow and looks for Hyorin’s bottle while he waits, knowing instinctively she must be hungry by now. 

“Hyung, I need to ask you something”. JInyoung knows he shouldn’t laugh, doesn’t want Yugyeom to feel like he’s mocking him but he’s pretty sure he knows what this is about and it is objectively hilarious so he just hums to prod him to continue. “How do you know it’s love?”, Yugyeom finally asks. 

Jinyoung’s other eyebrow raises, and asks Yugyeom to lay Hyorin down on her carrier to feed her, and finally asks “It’s this about Youngjae?”. 

Yugyeom’s head hit the table and says yes in a small voice. Jinyoung snorts out loud this time, watching with one eye as Hyorin tries to grab the bottle by herself as she sucks, still not quite managing to grab it, but she’ll be there soon. “I don’t really know what you’re asking, Yeom-ah, I’m sorry”. 

“How do you know if you’re in love with someone”, Yugyeom clarifies, now looking at Jinyoung, his cheek pressed against the table.

Jinyoung wants to say _If you have to ask then you’re not_ but knows that’s not helpful or always the case. 

Yugyeom sighs, watching Jinyoung hesitate, and elaborates, “It’s just- I’ve never been in love and when I met you, you were already practically married already to Jaebeom-hyung, so how did you know you loved him?”. 

Jinyoung hums in understatement. They met Yugyeom through Bambam, who brought him along to their apartment housewarming. Yugyeom had been shy but so earnest, and remembers that night Jaebeom telling him, _”I bet you’ll end up adopting him”_ and Jinyoung had rolled his eyes but privately had thought so too.

“Well”, Jinyoung finally answers, “Me and Jaebeom-hyung met in High School. We didn’t get along that well at first until we were paired up for a music project. We had to make lyrics and record a love song, and when we first started outlining the project I suggested we use neutral pronouns. That’s when Jaebeom-hyung came out to me and I did too. He was the first person who did that with me, you know, I still admire him so much for it. The teacher was a homophobic gremlin-looking idiot who got really angry when our song didn’t explicitly have female pronouns and we purposefully made it even gayer. We got an awful grade but after that… you know, that was it”. Jinyoung picks up Hyorin and hands her over to Yugyeom so he can burp her, the younger always so happy to help with anything Hyorin related. 

“That’s it?” Yugyeom asks, sniggering, “I thought it’d be more romantic than that”, getting an eye roll from Jinyoung.

“You know all we went through after that. We realized pretty early on that we wanted to be together for a long time, so we made plans, and while making those plans we realized we wanted the same things. Jaebeom-hyung would finish his engineering degree and I would finish my teaching degree. We would move in together as soon as we could, save up to get married, and have children as soon as we could. We always wanted to have children while still young.” Hyorin gives out a particularly loud burp and milks spills out, which Yugyeom cleans with a baby wipe. It gives time for Jinyoung to gather his thoughts. 

“When my parents kicked me out and we realized our plans weren’t going to work out like we thought, I wasn’t sad about it because the most important thing for me was building a life _with_ Jaebeom-hyung and that hadn’t changed. I was pretty sad about everything else but never doubted that. And I was always sure that whatever else came our way we would face it together”. Yugyeom pretends to wipe a fake tear off his cheek and Jinyoung throws a napkin at his head, which Yugyeom catches before Hyorin can get a chance to.

“Brat. I don’t know how helpful this is anyways, I don’t think you want to marry and have babies with Youngjae yet, right? Or is there something you haven’t told me”. 

Yugyeom sighs, “We’ve been going on a few dates but every time I want to ask him to be serious he changes the subject, it’s like he’s avoiding me”. 

Jinyoung knows for a fact that Youngjae wants the same thing as Yugyeom, but is too scared to broach the subject. Jaebeom has been trying and failing to persuade him to speak to Yugyeom, but sometimes you have to let your dongsaengs learn their lessons on their own. 

“I think you’re gonna have to make him listen to you, Gyeommie, maybe sit on top of him until you can have a real conversation”, Yugyeom snorts, “But for what it’s worth, I’m pretty sure everything it’s going to be okay”. 

They leave soon after, Hyorin almost falling asleep in Yugyeom’s lap and if she’s going to nap Jinyoung wants her do it at home, where he can spend that blessedly quiet time studying. 

Walking home Jinyoung wonders if what he told Yugyeom was at all helpful. He’s aware that he and Jaebeom are so different from every other couple their age. They met at 16 and now are married and have a child at 25. He is aware that for some people it might seem rushed, or prompted by Jinyoung’s parents reactions to his coming out. But Jinyoung knew he wanted to be with him forever even when they were hashing out lyrics together for a song Jaebeom must have saved in his computer, and he doesn’t see the point in dissecting it out or trying to explain it. 

He has loved Jaebeom for so long that he doesn’t have a clear explanation of _how_ and _when_. He met Jaebeom and he loved him. And that’s it. 

They both wanted to raise children while they were young, not seeing the point in waiting, and they already talk about all the things they’ll do together when their children are living on their own. He hopes when Hyorin starts pre-school he’ll meet other young parents to whom they can talk about diapers, milestones and staying up all night. All that fun parenting stuff that they can only commiserate with Jaebeom’s eomma. 

He wonders too if people judge him by the fact that he stopped working at the bookstore when they had Hyorin, and that he hasn’t yet figured out what he will do, if he’ll go back to work, will he even be able to, when Hyorin starts pre-school. Jinyoung knows, however - as he opens their apartment door and lays Hyorin down on her crib for her nap - that people don’t really much think about him and their friends would never judge him. That it’s him still judging himself by what he thinks he _should_ be doing at this age, judging himself for the plans that didn’t work out.

He and Jaebeom talk about this a lot. Jaebeom also sometimes feels judged by his colleagues for getting married when most people their age would be busy travelling. It’s not that he doubts their decision but it is frustrating at time to feel alienated by your peers. Jaebeom tells him that it is continuous work to accept negative thoughts but not let them influence your thinking. And that it helps sometimes to focus on what you _can_ do and not on what everyone else thinks you are supposed to be doing. So Jinyoung sits down to study thinking about that: there are some things he wishes he could change but can’t, and in the grand scheme of things they don’t much matter anyway, when at the end of the day he has everything he truly wants. 

He is doing online classes to obtain his teaching degree and is also doing an English course. He had more than half of his courses finished when he had to leave, and only takes up a couple of classes at most a semester because they can’t afford more i.e. money but now also time. He doesn’t know if he’ll get to actually use his degree when he finishes it, but practically speaking is better if he has it, and thinks English is a helpful skill to have no matter what he’ll end up doing.

He uses the time to study when Hyorin is asleep or Jaebeom is home during the week because he wants to save precious weekend time for the three of them. 

*

Jinyoung is sitting on the couch finishing his English homework when Jaebeom gets home. Hyorin is on her playmat on the floor, staring up at the brightly colored toys and babbling, Jinyoung hums every once in a while to let her know he’s there. 

He hears the door quietly open and waits. Jaebeom will go wash up before saying hi, knowing from experience that Hyorin starts crying to be picked up as soon as he hears Jaebeom’s voice after a long day of not seeing him. The front door is to the back of the couch so Jaebeom can conveniently sneak in. 

Soft footsteps draw near and warm lips kiss his neck and cheek until Jinyoung giggles and squirms away. He watches as Jaebeom circles the couch, their eyes meeting on a soft smile, and Hyorin happily babbles away as Jaebeom coos at her and picks her up.

His two favorite people in the world sit next to him and Jinyoung closes his notebook for the time being. Jaebeom is lifting Hyorin in the air, blowing raspberries into her tummy and she’s shrieking with laughter. Jinyoung can feel how hard he’s smiling and sits back, content to watch them for now. 

After a few minutes of Hyorin babbling at Jaebeom _ba-ba, ba-ba_ and Jaebeom answering back _I’m here, honey. What did you do today, mh? Did you have fun with appa?_.  
Jaebeom settles her down on his lap, Hyorin happily chewing his hoodie pull strap, part of the outfit Jaebeom hastily put on after getting home. 

Jinyoung had worried at first, when he’d seen Jaebeom, who loves wearing jeans and oversized shirts go day after day in the same business suit. Jaebeom, who dreamed of doing art for a living, who when they were kids talked about nothing more than learning to compose his own songs. Jaebeom’s parents had promised to pay for what they called a sensible college degree, and early on they both agreed on engineering. The plan was that Jaebeom would go back to school after finishing his degree and study music. But when they realized they’d only have one income, it’s something that’s been put on hold. 

Jinyoung was scared Jaebeom would eventually hate his 9 to 5 stuffy job and grow to resent Jinyoung.  
Those thoughts kept spiraling down, especially in those months of uncertainty, waiting for a call from the agency.  
So for a while Jinyoung had been scared and prickly, picking fights and trying to draw a confession from Jaebeom. He knew he should’ve talked about it but was too scared to voice his fears and make them real. Until after a draining fight Jinyoung burst into tears and told him, plainly, “I’m scared you’ll hate me”. 

JInyoung remembers very clearly when Jaebeom had stepped back, affronted and completely confused, “Why would I ever resent you, Jinyoung?” And he remembers word for word, how after they sat down, Jinyoung leaning on Jaebeom, and he explained his train of thought Jaebeom didn’t say anything for a while and finally said, very clearly, carefully, “It’s true, those were my dreams and still are, in a way. But I know one day maybe I’ll focus on that. I’ll never stop doing art, it’s part of me. But I can’t and don’t want to wait to live my life with you and our child. And you’re wrong, doing music wasn’t what I’ve always wanted, my oldest dream was you”. 

Now Jaebeom looks at him and must see something in his face because he asks “What?”. Jinyoung just answers back, “I love you” and watches as Jaebeom’s smile grows even bigger and counters back, “Wait until she’s asleep and I’ll show just how much _I_ love you”. 

Jinyoung snorts loudly and answers, “Oh yeah, what are you gonna show me?”.  
Jaebeom replies with an over the top eyebrow wiggle and they both burst laughing, Hyorin squealing with joy and clapping, wanting to join in on the fun. 

They stay on the couch for a while longer, talking about their days until Hyorin interrupts Jaebeom’s story about Mark hyung’s snarky reply to annoying coworker with a loud cry. 

Jinyoung just kisses her forehead and stands up to get dinner started. Jaebeom will feed her and she’ll settle down for long enough to share a quick dinner. This has been their routine - as much routine as you can have with a baby that’s learning to do something new every day - for the last six months and Jinyoung couldn’t love it more. 

After dinner, Jinyoung hides in their room to do his English homework and daily lessons for an hour. He could close the door completely but wants to hear as Jaebeom does chores around the kitchen while singing to Hyorin, who babbles along on her bouncy chair. 

Jaebeom has always been a particularly striking kind of handsome, but if Jinyoung thinks Jaebeom has never been sexier than when he’s singing to his daughter, wearing his only-can-wear-at-home-because-they’re-so-ugly shorts, elbows deep in soapy water, it is nobody’s business but his own. 

When he steps back out Jaebeom is carrying Hyorin while on a video call with his Eomma, trying to keep Hyorin from grabbing the phone while also trying to show her the screen. Jinyoung steps in and grabs Hyorin, who whines and bends herself in half trying to grab Jaebeom’s phone. 

“Hi Eomma”, says Jinyoung. Jaebeom’s mother greets him back and before she can say anything else Hyorin bursts into tears. Jinyoung bounces her on his arms and excuses himself, “It’s bathtime. Nice to see you, Eomma. Say goodbye to your halmeoni, Hyorin”. Jaebeom promises to be there soon and Jinyoung leaves the kitchen before Hyorin gets even crankier, her loud cries bouncing off every wall in the apartment. 

Jaebeom finds them a while later. Hyorin is sitting on her own inside her plastic baby bathtub, playing with her toys. Jinyoung sits on the floor next to the bath, careful eyes watching her. He remembers the first time they bathed her, three weeks old and looking so incredibly tiny in their kitchen sink, he and Jaebeom wild eyed and pale faced for the most stressful 10 minutes of his life. 

Jaebeom rubs his back, whispering, “Want me to take over?”. It’s something they’ve learned: a bath calms Hyorin down for bedtime, but lowering their voices and turning off every tv and loud toy also makes it easier for her to fall asleep. Jinyoung shakes his head. 

Jaebeom continues, “My mom offered to watch her for a couple of hours this weekend”, and then leans in to whisper in his ear, “Then I can actually show you how much I love you”. Jinyoung giggles as Jaebeom leaves, Hyorin splashing the toys on the water and splashing Jinyoung’s face and shirt. He doesn’t even flinch, used to it.

Jaebeom’s eomma always offers to babysit Hyorin throughout the night. She and Jaebeom’s dad love to have their granddaughter around; she even has her own room in their home. Jinyoung hopes that when her sleep schedule is more settled they’ll take them up on their offer. Until then, they make do leaving her with her grandparents for a couple of hours every once in a while, and they ran back to their own place, giddy like teenagers to make use of the precious free time. 

When he feels she may start to get chilly he calls Jaebeom to take her. Jaebeom will put her to sleep while Jinyoung tidies up the bathroom and takes a shower.

*

Jaebeom is reading a book when Jinyoung crawls into bed. 

“Did she fall asleep easy?” He aks. Jaebeom nods, his eyes squinting, already trying to stay awake. Jinyoung mostly manages to not sigh, lately when she falls asleep so easily means she’ll wake them up screaming at two am and he’ll be the one calming her down so that Jaebeom can sleep as much as he can before getting up for work. 

Jinyoung grabs his phone to go through the myriad of messages and notifications he’s just noticing when Jaebeom faceplants into his neck. Jinyoung kisses his forehead and adjusts his arm to hug him closer, his hand caressing his scalp. Jaebeom practically melts and tangles their legs, burrowing closer to press his nose behind Jinyoung’s ear. 

“Are you wearing socks?” Jaebeom asks. His voice a low gravel tone, already on the way to sleep. Jinyoung rolls his eyes even if Jaebeom can’t see him, “Yes”. 

You stick your cold feet under someone’s chin in the middle of the night one too many times and they’ll never forget it. “Good”, Jaebeom answers, and Jinyoung knows he’d be pouting if he were more awake.

“I saw Yugyeom today”, Jinyoung starts telling him, and midway through the story how Hyorin burped milk all over Yugyeom’s hand, he hears Jaebeom snore. 

Jinyoung kisses his forehead, locks his phone and turns off the bedside lamp, eyeing the alarm clock on Jaebeom’s side to know how many hours he’ll be sleeping tonight. Not many, is the invariably the answer. 

He gently helps Jaebeom roll into his side of the bed, knowing from experience how decidedly un-romantic it is to wake up with Jaebeom’s elbow digging somewhere painful. Though can’t help but lay his hand on top of his when he lays on his side and closes his eyes. 

There are many things Jinyoung wants: more time to spend with Jaebeom, an assuredness that Hyorin will always be okay, never having to worry about money again. And the list goes on. But as he drifts off he does so feeling grateful, and so full of love he feels it warm him up from the inside out, overjoyed that tomorrow he gets to get up and do it all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you for reading.  
> When I finished this fic I realized I didn’t write the actual wedding proposal, but in this verse they probably looked at each other and went, “Hey, want to get married?” “Yeah, let’s”. And they did.
> 
> Title and that one Jinyoung line from a Joe Mills poem.


End file.
